


Take the Damn Mask Off

by DemonsDaughter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Smut, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn makes a deal with Pharma. Once it is settled that Pharma will be Tarn's new companion, the medic demands that Tarn take off his mask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/gifts).



Tarn came in asking for another T-Cog. What else was new? Pharma was exhausted when he went to recharge, rubbing the sides of his helm with misery. The tank was going to be the end of him and Ambulon and everyone else at Delphi. Tarn was far too intelligent for that type of bot and he was actually running circles around Pharma, manipulating and pushing him into situations he couldn't control.

'That wretched thing. He'll be sorry when I get back at him somehow...' Pharma thought, blue optics shuttering as he tried to imagine something nasty he could do to the mech. He could slip and cut a main line and run when replacing the T-Cog. That would get rid of the tank, but his four other hellions would come after him in a click when they realized what happened.

'I need some way out. There HAS to be a way out.'

***

Two weeks passed and Tarn was back, the tank looking smug even when hiding behind that mask of his. He lumbered into the med bay late at night, startling Pharma from his work cleaning some medical supplies. The jet glowered and continued his work, not wanting to give the mech his undivided attention just yet.

"Another T-Cog?! You already went through that new one? I find that hard to believe..."

"No, no. I have another area of hurt, Doctor. Would you mind coming to take a look?"

"When I have all this cleaned, yes. Because if you aren't bleeding out it isn't an immediate emergency," Pharma said dismissively, waving a hand while the other worked to clean a scalpel under some anti bacterial rinse. "Have a seat on one of the medical cots and I'll get to you in a click."

Tarn did as he was told and sat down, the cot bending under his weight. But he didn't seem to care, the tank lazily stretching out. He was patient, something his kind were not known for at all, yet another unnerving quality Pharma found about the bot. Tanks were supposed to be temperamental, aggressive, lazy, stubborn, generally stupid, and impatient. But Tarn was the opposite.

"Alright, what is your problem? The one I can fix, anyway," Pharma said dryly, toweling off his hands as he walked over to the black and purple behemoth.

'He's even more dangerous since he's so huge. Probably a good seventy to eighty tons of death,' Pharma realized, the double tank treads on the mech's shoulders reminding him of the face the bot was one of the heaviest tank types out there. He was no lightweight.

"Well, Doctor. I actually have a small infection going. It is such a dreadful feeling..."

"Where is it and what color? Rust is most common but if it was caused from an open wound it could be white corrosion, possibly even a silvery-gray. But most importantly, I need to know where it is and take a sample."

Tarn lay back and suddenly his spike cover sprang aside, his impressive length freeing itself. It was a handsome black plated phallus with a line of purple biolights along the bottom. They reached from the base all the way to the exceptionally sharp tip. Tarn was a brute and a good Sire from what his interface equipment showed...except for the fact he had a rust infection there.

"How did that happen?" Pharma grunted, disgusted but trying not to show it. Piss off Tarn and you might die. It was as simple as that.

"One never knows what dear little Vos is carrying when you bed him. It was a simple interface and the next morning I wake up with my spike burning and getting rusted," Tarn explained, Pharma rubbing the back of his neck. Vos was a little fucker in so many ways.

"Did you punish him?"

"For this? No, no. He had no idea."

Pharma didn't believe that, but he let it go. Whatever. Not like he really cared what that bot did to his followers. None of them ever showed up in med bay unless they were really hurting. Tesarus had nearly had a leg ripped off from a hunt and come in, but he was a horrible patient. Hopefully Vos would not be next in line after Tarn.

"Well, I can have this cleared up for you in a few solar cycles. Let me get the solvent you need to wash yourself with," Pharma said, trying to be professional and not stare. Tarn was impressive. Damn tanks. They always were big and it was hard not to stare a little...

Tarn happily took the solvent and tucked his spike back behind its cover. He rose from the medical cot and lumbered over to Pharma, placing a massive paw of a hand on the jet's shoulder. Pharma tensed, ready to bolt if he needed to. Thankfully the grip wasn't tight, but he knew that could change in a split klick.

"Yes, Tarn?" he vented, turning to look at him.

"I want to thank you. You have been a good medic to me, Pharma. Good deeds like yours do not go unnoticed."

"It's quite well and good with me. I don't need a lot of publicity. I'm in Delphi after all," Pharma said, trying not to hear or feel the weird tone of the other mech's voice. Tarn obviously wanted something more than what Pharma was giving for an answer.

"Just know that I am grateful for your assistance in such circumstances. Not many would willingly do what you do for me or my team."

"I'm a medic, it's my job to deal with rust and infections. Now go put that stuff on yourself twice a solar cycle for three solar cycles and that should clear the rust right up. Be glad it wasn't any white corrosion because as we all know that stuff is more difficult to get rid of," Pharma said, waving good bye to Tarn when the black and purple tank lumbered over to the ground bridge every med bay had.

"I still want to thank you from the bottom of my spark, Pharma. Have a good evening," Tarn purred, vocalizer that was usually used to hurt gentle caressing Pharma's fluttering spark. The mech jumped with surprise and was about to tell at the damned bot, but Tarn had already disappeared into the bridge and was gone.

'Let him go. I don't need a troublesome tank throwing me off from my normal work. It would be an honor to hear that from a regular patient, but from a killer it isn't half as nice!' Pharma thought, going back to cleaning off his medical tools, the whole while thinking about Tarn and what his next move might be.

***

Tarn returned to the DJD headquarters with a grin hidden behind his mask. Ah, it felt good to be home! Kaon greeted him with a curt nod before returning to his work tracking the next bot on the List while Vos quietly sat on his lap, the mech apparently napping.

The tank was used to seeing sights like that and was not surprised when he entered the main lounge room and found Helex getting rutted hard by Tesarus. The two were almost always going at it, so it was hardly a rare sight. Tarn simply walked around the two biggest bots of the group, wincing slightly when he saw how beat in the two were, plating bent and peeled. Obviously their coupling was not a gentle thing this time around.

Tarn returned to his own plush quarters and sat down on his berth, gently fondling one of the soft blankets. He needed to think. Right then all he could imagine when he lay down was Pharma laying next to him. He was such a pretty mech and the tank wanted the jet as his. He wanted to touch those wings and couple with him, claim him and make the mech his.

"I will love him. He will be my little Pharma and I shall buy him his own med bay here where he can be closer to me. That is what I will do," Tarn told himself, rumbling voice filling the room. He had made plans for Pharma and he would make sure he put them into action as soon as possible.

***

Pharma was more than annoyed when Tarn returned to his med bay for no apparent reason. Actually, he was furious. The tank was becoming much like a demon, appearing when he least expected it and when he was trying to stay well away from him. It was a curse, having to work for a bot like that.

"Pharma, it is good to see you."

"Tarn, what do you want?" Pharma demanded, hands on his hips. "Really, I can't have you coming into med bay all the time. What if I have a patient here?!"

"There are no patients here as far as I can see, Pharma, so there is no need to worry about such things. Why I am here I can answer simply. I am here for you."

"Oh, isn't that lovely," Pharma said sarcastically, rolling his optics.

"I mean it. You are going to take what you like from this med bay and put on of your other medics in charge. Your new home is with me."

Pharma stared in shock, the words barely making any impression on him at first since the request was so strange. What was Tarn talking about?! He was not leaving his med bay in Delphi, nor was there any way he really could. First Aid was still young and didn't know how to run a med bay and Ambulon was being hunted by the damn mech talking to him!

"Well, you can't have that. I'm not leaving."

"You aren't? I would really hate to convince you, Pharma."

Tarn's vocalizer constricted around his spark energy and Pharma went to his knees in a flash, crying out softly as he held his chest. He almost forgot the tank had that ability. He panted and tried to stand, wincing when it continued to hurt. Tarn was approaching, heavy pedes coming to stand right in front of his frame. Then he felt strong hands grasp him under his arms and haul him to his feet.

"T-Tarn..."

"Hush, Pharma. You are coming with me."

With that, Tarn left for the ground bridge, making sure his vocalizer had a good grip around the terrified spark he intended to claim. There was nothing the small jet could do, wings slumped against his back as he was carried out of med bay into a whole new world.

***

Pharma saw everything Tarn saw on the way to his quarters, getting a tour of his new home. He saw Helex and Tesarus stuck together with a spike knot, Tesarus looking very pleased with himself as he lounged on top of Helex, the big mechs more docile than the medic had ever seen them before. Kaon didn't pay them much mind, but Vos seemed excited to have a new bot being brought into the base. Likely he wanted to gut him like a prisoner, so Pharma made no optic contact.

"And here is our new room! Hopefully it is to your liking, Pharma."

It actually was. It was nicer than the room he had at the med bay! The whole place was decorated with purple and red, colors Pharma normally disliked together actually working well. There were curtains draped across some small windows and the berth was as plush as could be, covered in a mound of blankets and pillows. There was a fancy desk, shelves of data pads, a couch to lounge in and watch a holo screen...It was really nice and that made Pharma hate it even more.

"Tarn, this is stupid. It's as simple as that. I need to go back to med bay now."

"No, you will stay here with me. I will give you a med bay here with all you wish. You can take care of my team and other Decepticons I deem worthy of your expertise. I can give you anything you wish, Pharma."

"Except my freedom, apparently."

Tarn set them both down in the berth and Pharma stiffened when he was hugged like some stuffed animal, the tank cradling him up to his chest plates. The medic didn't struggle, the aching pain in his spark a reminder of what happened when he refused the bot anything.

'Maybe it won't be so bad if I just stay here? Ambulon will be safe and so will First Aid. Actually, they'll all be safe if I'm not there. These brutes just want my skills and apparently is out for my affection as well. Fine. We can make a little deal.'

"Tarn, we need to discuss some things about me and what this means."

"Things, indeed," Tarn hummed, grinning behind his mask. "Speak your spark and soul, my sweet Pharma."

"I will stay here with you and do whatever you want so long as you never return to Delphi for Ambulon or anyone else on the list. I never want you to go back there for any reason again. If you give me your word-as much as that counts for-I'll stay here and be whatever you have planned."

Tarn was silent and for a click Pharma was worried he had gone too far and his spark would explode. But it didn't and he vented softly when he saw the tank nod. It was a reasonable trade. Tarn got what he wanted so why wouldn't he agree?

"It is a deal, Pharma. As for what I want you to be, you will be my companion and we will begin tonight learning more about each other. I know you enjoy reading and I quite enjoy it myself. How about we curl up with a good data pad, hmm?"

"Sure...why the Pit not?" Pharma vented, going over to the extensive shelf of data pads to pick one out for himself.

Life in the DJD with Tarn as his companion. It would certainly be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Pharma had to admit, life wasn't too bad. Tarn was actually fairly nice company and he wasn't as brutish as one would think in the berth. They had coupled quite a few times and the tank was surprisingly gentle. His spike was recovered from the Vos episode of course, none of the rust getting passed on. Pharma would never have allowed that. Of course he had given Vos a good tune-up when he settled into his new home, the little mech having had quite a few spots of corrosion on his frame no one knew about until then.

"No one loves you enough, huh?" he crooned, rubbing the nape of Vos's neck once he was fully repaired. Vos purred loudly, optics half shuttered as he was given all sorts of attention.

~They don't...~ Vos mewled, the sound just some chitters and a loud whir. Pharma smiled, able to understand it like Tarn. Medical texts tended to be in Primal Vernacular. ~Can I have an extra hug to make it all better?~

"Yes, you can have a hug. Come here," Pharma said, gruffly pulling Vos into his arms and giving him a good squeeze. The little mech snuggled in, purring loudly like a mechanimal feline.

"Vos, you have duties to attend to. As do I," Tarn's baritone voice said from the entrance to the rec room where Vos had decided he was going to jump Pharma. The medic released the gunformer and Vos went skittering away, not wanting to get in trouble with Tarn. No one ever wanted to get in trouble with Tarn.

"You scared him away, Tarn! I was just getting through to him! Do you know how long it takes to find out what is wrong with a mental patient like him?! It requires a great deal of time and care and trust and-"

Tarn picked Pharma up mid sentence and slung the medic over his double tank tread shoulder, lumbering out of the room back to their shared quarters. Pharma knew he had to be horny or he wouldn't have literally grabbed him away from what he was doing, nor would he have sent one of his beloved DJD members running. They might be a pack of weirdos, but Tarn loved them all in his own way. Oddly enough, Pharma was starting to love them, too.

"Hush, Pharma. We have much to discuss."

Pharma didn't fuss or struggle on the way to the berthroom, letting the tank have his way. They were stubborn creatures and if Tarn wanted him somewhere, he would get him there. Once the door was shut and the red and white bot set on the berth, Tarn sat down beside him and rumbled. Pharma waited, but the tank seemed content to just sit there and stare at him from behind his mast.

Pharma smacked his forehead and got a little yip of surprise from the big bot.

"Quit that. It's not scary or cute or whatever you want. Tell me why you bothered my work. Do you need a frag?"

"I would like to speak with you more along the lines of sparklings, Pharma. I have been thinking the List is getting shorter and we have more time to dedicate to ourselves. Helex and Tesarus are already ahead of us from what I have heard. Our lovely grinder apparently impregnated Helex a deca cycle ago and now Helex is showing some signs."

"He's knocked up and they didn't have me check?! Idiots! I'm going to see them tomorrow morning bright and early, the sneaky fraggers! I know Helex hates medical things but he has to do it for the sparklings!" Pharma ranted, throwing his hands into the air with exasperation. Helex and Teaarus were surly idiots who had the typical processor of the big models. Dumb but so stubborn they could hardly be made to do anything.

"That is not the important part of what I was saying. I want to have you be the next Carrier here, Pharma. But I wish for your consent."

Pharma stared. Of course Tarn wanted something crazy like that. All the DJD members were whacked out and he was the only one who actually knew what he was doing. Him and possibly Kaon, the blind bot not idiotic like the others.

"How will that work, Tarn? If you do that, who will take care of Helex and Tesarus when they have the sparklings, hmm? I'll be in labor at the same time, just about!"

Tarn growled, not having thought of that. Pharma was clever and knew how to avoid things...but he would find a way to convince him. Forcing sparklings on the medic was a terrible idea, but he was starting to consider it. Pharma noticed and flicked him where his nose would have been.

"Stop plotting. I know when you're doing that."

"I want sparklings, so you will find a way to give them to me."

"Okay, listen to me. Sparklings are a ton of work and when those brutes pop theirs out you'll see what I mean. You won't want any of your own."

"But I DO," Tarn growled, vocalizer constricting Pharma's spark enough to make him groan with pain. "I want them and you WILL give them to me. I will give you whatever you want, but you must return the favor with young."

"Some little DJD heirs, hmmm? Well, I will make a deal with you, then."

"Speak it and it shall be done," Tarn said, ready to make whatever Pharma wanted come true. If he wanted riches or cities or other bots or items, he would have it. Tarn could give him many things, even the deaths of enemies.

"When we frag, I want that damn mask to come off. I want to see who you really are under that thing and get to kiss you. Making sparklings is all about lovemaking, so I won't be doing it unless I can get real love out of you," Pharma said, waiting for the reaction.

At first Tarn didn't to anything interesting. He simply sat there beside Pharma, staring at the medic with dangerous scarlet optics. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, the only emotions that could be read in his optics. The tricolor jet waited patiently for an answer, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That is what you want?"

"Yes. Take off the mask and you can fill me up with sparklings."

"I will...have to think on that."

Pharma was surprised once again for the lunar cycle when Tarn got up and slowly walked out, shutting the door to the room very quietly behind him. The jet stared at him as he went, unsure what had just happened. It appeared he had struck a nerve in the tank. Well, let him think long and hard about it. If he really wanted sparklings that much, he would comply. If not, Pharma would be safe.

'We'll just have to see how things go!' he thought, laying down to wait.

***

Tarn went to the wash racks of the ship, not interested in using his own private one. He locked himself in one of the stalls and gently unhooked the mask, the purple Decepticon symbol sliding away until its full weight was in his hand. He pulled it away from his faceplate and looked at himself in one of the small mirrors in the stall, staring closely at himself.

Some would call him hideous while others would call him ruggedly handsome. He was scarred and melted on one side of his face, the protoflesh there never having healed right. He was a tank and they were always in the front lines, ready to take on the enemy before others and often they came out with scars and unrepairable frames, but most ended up dead.

'Not me. Fire will not kill me,' Tarn thought, touching the place where he was so damaged. It mattered little. He would show his face if it meant getting the heirs he wanted.

He put the mask back on and left the wash rack, heading back to the room. Inside he found Pharma lounging on his back, reading one of the data pads resting on the berthside table. He glanced up with aqua optics and smirked, the expression nasty. Tarn frowned behind the mask and started to wonder if agreeing was a stupid idea after all.

"Have you decided?"

"You may see me without my mask, if that is your wish."

Tarn dimmed the lights of the room and took the data pad away when he slunk down into the berth, the plush covers comforting to the massive brute of a tank. He rolled them onto their sides so they were frontally spooning, a big hand petting along the length of Pharma's back. Pharma didn't pull away, his smirk gone.

"Can I take it off?"

"You...may," Tarn said, reluctant but agreeable.

Pharma gently unlatched the purple mask, pulling it away to finally see Tarn's real faceplate. The tank looked at him closely, his scarred, half melted appearance sure to get a yelp of surprise or sneer of hate from Pharma. He was ready for it, yet when Pharma saw him there was none of what he expected in his expression.

"You're...handsome," Pharma said, reaching out and gently touching the unmarked side of the tank's face. Tarn rumbled, surprised but pleasantly so. Handsome was not something many called him. "But they didn't heal you right. You should have been bandaged with mesh and had a whole side of your faceplate reconstructed. Does it hurt you?"

"No, no. It does not hurt. It is just scarring now," Tarn said softly, leaning into Pharma's touch as he was rubbed under his chin. "I fear you are lying to me, calling me handsome..."

"It's a different kind of handsome than what many know of. I think you deserve the word," Pharma assured, still worrying over the wounded area. "Primus, I should have been the one to repair you, you poor thing. My dumb brute of a tank, the next time that happens you come to me, understood?"

Tarn chuckled, the sound warm and shockingly affectionate. "Understood, Doctor."

Pharma locked their lips together, one perfect pair connecting with rough and scarred. The jet didn't mind one bit. If he could have kissed it all better, he would have in a sparkbeat. His hands roamed across a frame he had learned well in the last couple of months, the tank growling softly into the kiss.

His valve cover popped open and revealed soft white folds, the protoflesh already glistening with clear, stringy lubricant. Tarn's spike cover slid back with a snap and without waiting, he pulled Pharma into a warm hug and eased his phallus into the tight slit, spreading those valve folds wide. Pharma gasped, the sounds of his fussing hushed by another kiss. The mounting was always a bit painful with such a difference in size.

"Mmmhhh...Pharma....you will carry my young and you will be mine. Mine always!"

"Yours...I'm yours," Pharma assured as the bot picked up the pace, speedily humping him. The rounds never lasted that long with a mech of Tarn's type, but he was strong while he was busy doing the deed.

Pharma squeezed around Tarn's waist and hugged him, pulling his head forward to give him another kiss, greedy for them since it had been a long time since he had gotten a kiss. Tarn was eager to comply, ravaging the other mech each time.

After a little more than a breem, Tarn's thrusts grew jerky and wild, the tank right at his peak. Pharma relaxed and got ready for what came next. He still yelped when his gel wall was pierced by the sharp tip of the spike, transfluid spurting inside right after while the massive frame over him grunted and sighed during his finish. A massive spike tie knotted them together and Pharma hissed softly. It hurt, creating a lot of pressure.

"Hhnnngg....Tarn, you beast..."

"I love you, too. Beauty and the beast, indeed."

Tarn settled beside Pharma, adjusting them the way he liked. Once he was happy, he spooned with the tricolor jet and purred, vocalizer caressing the medic's spark. Pharma couldn't even pretend to be annoyed, simply hugging Tarn tighter. He knew he would have sparklings after that, his middle slightly bumped out from the generous donation of transfluid.

"I'm glad you took the mask off."

Tarn chuckled softly, starting to ramble on about names for the multiple sparklings he intended to see when Pharma was ready. The medic rolled his optics but snuggled closer. Somehow he learned to love the massive mech, his once unhappy spark finding peace at last.

***

Little did they know that Vos had watched the entire thing, the small mech sitting cross legged on the floor peeping through the poorly closed door that had 'innocently opened right when Vos was walking by.' He hummed softly to himself, grinning. He was also very pleased Tarn had taken off his mask at long last.


End file.
